


How was Training?

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As Izzy passed by one of the training rooms when she heard grunting, finding her brother and his boyfriend. She stops and watches as they do their dance. Well...at least until things get heated.





	How was Training?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around my head all day and had to write this short one-shot. Hope everyone enjoys and let know what you think.  
> All mistakes are my own and all that jazz.

Touching the screen of her tablet, Izzy passed by one of the training rooms when she heard loud grunting. Her eyes popped up as she stopped to figure out who would be training so early in the morning. Slowly taking a few steps up to the door, she found her brother and his boyfriend in work out gear. They were circling one another, Alec twisting around the black staff on his palm staring down Magnus. Magnus was rotating the staff from side to side, testing out the lightness. 

“What the hell?” Izzy softly said to herself. Suddenly she heard the bo staffs hitting each other. The two men started to spar back and forth, each taking their advantages in the fight. Leaning against the door frame, she watched them as Alec landed a blow just below Magnus’ ribs. He winced as Alec backed his stick away. Magnus twisted his staff around as he shook off the hit. 

“Alright…” Magnus said as he went back into a attack mode. This time taking it up a notch as they went in for the attack. Izzy was impressed how skilled Magnus was with his staff, with their fight against Iris. She saw that he had a bit of skill with a blade. 

Magnus stepped back as Alec took another swipe at his chest, making the comment about he like seeing Alec in his Shadowhunter mode, she giggled to herself as they circled each other once again. Watching as Magnus took the attack this time, he connected with Alec’s stick as they went back and forth. Feeling someone walk up beside her, she turned to see Underhill standing beside her. His eyes trained on Alec and Magnus.

They both stood there as Magnus got the upper hand on Alec, tossing Alec’s stick out to the side. Alec eyes opened with a surprise as Magnus threw his stick to the side. Alec and Magnus circled each one another again, this time Alec charged. But Magnus got the upper hand, tripping Alec as he swung around to drag him to the floor. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s throat as he went in for a chokehold, Alec began to struggle to get out of the hold. Magnus smiled as glided his hand along where Alec shirt rode up, making Alec moan deeply. Magnus let out a laugh as he broke his hold.

Alec popped up and twisted around as he saw Magnus slowly getting up and dusting off his clothes. Izzy laughed as she saw the look on Alec’s face, that must be one of his looks he only reserves for Magnus. She has hasn’t seen that look before.

“Well I’m impressed, Magnus’ got some moves. Not bad for a warlock.” Underhill commented as he crossed his arms. “Formal Warlock…” Izzy gave him a look before turning back to the training room.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice was deeper then usual. “I told you not to flirt with me.”

Magnus grinned as he took a step forward as Alec’s body language changed. “I’m not flirting…” 

Alec’s eyebrow cocked as he went in for the attack again, this time Magnus had the upper hand and twisted around to make Alec stumble forward. Turning his head, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Magnus. 

Izzy watched as she felt the tension in the room rise, if she didn’t know her brother. She would have thought this was totally hot. She heard a grunt as she looked up and Alec caught Magnus by surprise. Twisting him around as he landed on the edge of the cement pillar, Alec crowded around him. Making it impossible to move, Alec bent his head.

“Alright,” Izzy grabbed Underhill’s arm. He looked down at her in surprise as she dragged him away from the door. He looked back as the couple were entangled around each other. “Let’s leave them alone.” She said as she rushed to leave the two of them alone.

They both heard a loud moan come from the training room as they walked away, Izzy smiled. Knowing with all that fourplay she just witnessed, training was going to led to something that she and a follower Shadowhunter didn’t need to see or hear. 

Underhill nodded at Izzy before taking off the where someone signaled him over to the other side of the Ops Centre. Izzy nodded back knowing that he wasn’t going to say anything that they saw. Turning towards her office. Hopefully the two of them clean up after they are done in that training room, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to look at that room with giggling. 

 

Izzy was working on a special project for Magnus when she heard a throat being cleared, she looked up as Alec was standing in front of her desk. He looked freshly showered and relaxed.

“So…” Izzy smiled as she leaned back in her chair. “How was training with the boyfriend?” Suddenly there was a shyness in his eyes as he looked what was covering her desk.

“It went better then expected. With Magnus being around for a lone time. He’s picked have some fighting skills, he just needs to practice a bit more.”

Coughs “Fourplay.” Coughs. Izzy looked up at Alec and he narrowed his eyes as he gave her a dirty look. “I bet he does.” She commented.

“Anyways…” Alec smiled. “Magnus and I were heading out to get something to eat, would you like to join us?” 

“Yes, please.” She stood up and grabbed the cobalt blue jacket off the edge of the table. “Did you at least clean up the training room, we don’t want need someone reporting that they found something not relating to Shadowhunter training?” Izzy winked as her brother as she saw Magnus standing at the end of the hallway also looking freshly showered. 

“By the angel,” Alec commented as he looked up at Magnus and blushed. “Yes…it’s clean!”


End file.
